1. Field of the art
The present invention relates to a multi-position electrical switch to be used for the remote control of rearview mirror of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a switch which is securely protected from penetration of any moisture or dust thereinto.
2. Description of the prior art
It has known that the most of rearview mirrors of an automotive vehicle are provided at outside thereof and are adjustable from interior thereof. Actuator unit mounted in a mirror body comprises two electrical motors and a driving transmission so as to adjust the reflecting angle of the mirror toward the directions of horizontally rightward or leftward, or vertically upward or downward. Housing of said actuator unit has a supporting member with tilting movable action for mirror elements nearly in its center, and having a pair of slidable pivots with a reasonable distance at a corresponding position to almost the center of said supporting member, thus providing a tilting control of mirror element by means of axial elevation movement of any or both of slidable pivots through driving transmission with driving motors.
In general, a control switch for rearview mirror of automotive vehicle used be so faced sideways against the instrument panel in the interior that very few concerns are taken about moisture or dust penetrating into the control switch operating surface. However, in the recent tendency from the viewpoints of designing purpose or convenience to use, it is mounted facing up sideways against a console box in the interior. In this case, the operating surface will be located close to floor facing upward. Therefore, dust is apt to cover it and spilled liquid like juice can easily enter into the switch as moisture, which results in the accompanying disadvantages such as electrical noise, improper motion or defective contact causing an unexpected operating result beyond the control of a vehicle operator.